<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В зените by miloserdie, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047698">В зените</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie'>miloserdie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021'>WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Divergence - AU, Character Study, Drama, Gen, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ, намек на хашимады, по сути это просто дроч на кимоно (извините)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хоронили Хашираму порвали двух Мадар</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В зените</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Медитация не принесла никакого облегчения - голова раскалывалась тупой болью, мысли ворочались медленно. Казалось, будто он отстраненно наблюдает за самим собой со стороны: как он поднимается из сэйдза, как расправляет плечи. Руки перебрали жесткую ткань разложенных одежд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>От нового мофуку несло холодом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он оделся медленно, тщательно расправляя складки и аккуратно опоясываясь каждым слоем - все так же отстраненно, будто одевал не себя, а безликую приманку, буншина, замотанного в ткани, чтобы выдать за живого человека. Запахнул черный нага-дзюбан, хрустящий накрахмаленный хлопок царапнул кожу. Приладил узкую атласную полоску дата-ери, воротник затянулся удавкой. Плотный темный шелк монцуки кимоно лег на плечи невыносимой тяжестью: камон на нем повторялся пятижды, два герба на груди, два на рукавах, один посередине спины. Ваджра, страшное оружие в умелых руках - меч, булава и копье, объединенные в одну сокрушающую силу. Он всегда был горд нести камон Сенджу в бой, насмерть, но сейчас герб, казалось, прожигал ткань и впивался острыми концами в кожу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он выдохнул, перехватив кимоно оби - пояс обвился под ребрами черной змеей, не давая нормально вдохнуть. Повязал сверху хакама, перетянув концы и здесь, натянул таби. Монцуки хаори, все так же пятижды отмеченное семейным гербом, легло сверху погребальным саваном. Пальцы плохо гнулись, будто с мороза, плотные скользкие нити хаори-химо выскальзывали из рук - он в ярости рванул узел, ткань опасно треснула.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нет, он должен соблюсти все традиции. Нии-сан чтил традиции.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мысль резанула, снова перехватило дыхание. Когда-то давно, кажется, еще в прошлой жизни, когда они только учились концентрировать чакру, когда вода еще не слушалась его, однажды он ушел на глубину с головой. Вода быстро заполнила легкие, выжгла глаза, опустилась камнем на грудь, не давая вдохнуть - он бы умер тогда, захлебнулся, если бы не рука, вытащившая его на поверхность. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сделать это еще раз было больше некому, вода сомкнулась над ним чудовищной тяжестью, притупляя все ощущения. Он вздохнул, успокаиваясь - холодное отчуждение вернулось, он заново взялся пальцами за хаори-химо, аккуратно завязал узел. Почти все. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Белый церемониальный веер выделялся единственным светлым пятном на черном одеянии. Он сжал ладонь почти спазматически, тонкий бамбуковый каркас жалобно хрустнул в ладони. Провел свободной рукой по плечам, расправил рукава. Новая ткань была крепко накрахмалена, острые складки выглядели так, будто их нарисовали тушью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мофуку надевали единожды, чтобы скорбеть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тобирама не мог дождаться, когда он смог бы вернуться обратно, содрать с себя черные тряпки и сжечь их.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В погребальном доме их было немного - проститься с братом пришло столько людей, что их пришлось оставить за воротами, чтобы провести вначале церемонию для семьи и ближайших родных, а потом запустить группами остальных. Судя по тому, какая толпа собралась за тории, погребальный костер можно будет зажечь не раньше ночи. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он снова глянул влево, ярость поднялась обжигающей волной, перехватив горло. По челюсти прошлись желваки. Сестра, проследив его взгляд, мягко взяла его за локоть. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Мягко</span>
  </em>
  <span> - последнее слово, которое он ожидал бы применить по отношению к ане-сан, но прикосновение было именно таким. Он кивнул ей, не оборачиваясь, но чужие пальцы больно впились в бицепс, пока он не расслабил послушно мышцы, сдаваясь. Здесь и сейчас он не имел никакого права вершить месть. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Никакого права на месть он не имел вообще - все, что осталось от брата, это его последняя воля, и он бы убил на месте каждого, кто посмел бы ее ослушаться. Хотя проглотить то, что эта самая последняя воля была пожать руку его худшему врагу, было просто невыносимо. Он снова метнул взгляд влево, снова ощутил во рту желчную горечь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Учих на похороны никто не звал, но запретить им явиться сюда он был не в силах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В конце концов, теперь между ними был </span>
  <em>
    <span>мир</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если бы не воля брата, сраный мир его не волновал бы ни мгновения, он бы с превеликим удовольствием кинулся на Учиху прямо сейчас, наплевать на всех, наплевать на все, вцепился бы ему в лицо, вдавил бы пальцы в проклятые глаза. Ради этого он даже был готов отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть, как в этих самых глазах угасает жизнь, когда его руки сомкнутся на белом горле. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он даже не сразу узнал его - мазнул взглядом, озадаченно вернулся рассмотреть, не разобрав, кто посмел явиться без приглашения на церемонию прощания с семьей. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Учиха остриг волосы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Без встрепанной гривы, на фоне которой терялись его черты, лицо казалось голым и костлявым. Пожалуй, впервые он смог рассмотреть, как Мадара выглядел - запавшие щеки, бескровные тонкие губы, мешки под воспаленными глазами. С возрастом он стал похож на отца. Таджима Учиха сгинул уже лет пятнадцать как, но лицо его Тобирама помнил отлично - сложно забыть того, кто лишил тебя почти всей семьи. Теперь он вернулся снова, чтобы лишить последнего, что было ему дорого.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мадара ощутил на себе взгляд, повернулся к нему. Выглядел он так, словно хоронить собирались его самого: почерневший от горя, он был похож на привидение, неупокоенный дух, обреченный проводить вечность на месте своего преступления. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тобирама должен был убить его. Не стоило тратить неизвестный Учихам прием, козырную карту, на его младшего брата, не стоило слушаться нии-сана и отступать, не стоило покидать поле боя, пока Мадара еще мог дышать. Хашираму убил он сам - своей слабостью, тем, что не смог его защитить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ане-сан снова сдавила пальцами его локоть, и Тобирама отвернулся. Священник воскурил благовония и монотонно запел сутру. От тяжелого запаха ладана его замутило. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мадара тоже был в черном с ног до головы, но гербы на его монцуки хаори были спороты, будто бы он был ронином или безродным. Плотная вышивка оставила следы, будто тень учиховского камона была вдавлена в него, как клеймо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не ожидал, что Мадара соблюдет обряд - он и не хотел, чтобы Мадар его соблюдал. Он хотел, чтобы Учиха убрался отсюда подальше и оставил их наедине с горем, не мозолил глаза своим присутствием. Он не собирался даже разворачиваться в его сторону, когда тот подошел, но пальцы сестры в очередной раз его одернули, ему пришлось повернуться лицом к Учихе, как того требовала традиция.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Соболезнования семье - какие к черту соболезнования? Единственное, что он готов был принять, как это смерть в обмен на смерть. Мадара окинул его взглядом, глядя исподлобья, и внезапно Тобираму обожгла мысль - вот, что сам Мадара чувствовал, глядя на того, кто лишил его брата. Злость неожиданно лопнула мыльным пузырем, оставив внутри только пустоту и отстраненность. Он даже не смог вызвать ни ярость, ни презрение, безразличие камнем навалилось на плечи. Мадара сжал зубы и склонился перед ними в низком сайкерей: идеально ровная спина, идеально выверенный угол, </span>
  <em>
    <span>глубокое сожаление вашей утрат</span>
  </em>
  <span>е. Отдав поклон семье, он подошел к телу - какое-то время смотрел, понурив голову, потом встал  на колени, простер ладони и опустился в догеза, упершись лбом в пол. На мгновение показалось, что у него трясутся плечи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не имел никакого права отдавать поклон, не имел никакого права просить прощения. Никто здесь не имел такого права, они все его подвели, не смогли уберечь - даже взрезать живот перед гробом было бы недостаточно, смерть не искупила бы проступка. В этот раз сестра не стала удерживать за рукав, когда он подошел ближе. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Брат не выглядел мертвецом - разве что кожа потускнела и черты лица заострились. Дурацкая регенерация зачем-то теплилась в теле, слепо восстанавливала клетки, без шансов вернуть жизнь. Ему хотелось что-то сказать, но слова не шли. Тобирама отошел на шаг и опустился на колени, распростерся в поклоне рядом с Мадарой, опустил лоб на пол. Камень отдавал не сумрачной прохладой, а могильным холодом. По телу разлилось онемение, его пробил озноб. Чакра бессознательно разошлась по телу, будто пытаясь отогреть, но было все также холодно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Солнце зашло.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>